Strangers
by Dreamer8616
Summary: It is amazing how four boys could change one girls life forever.... FINISHED Based on the movie Stand By Me
1. Strangers

Strangers

_Based upon the book The Body....comes a story about a friendship with four boys..._

_"I thought Girls weren't aloud in the tress house..."_

_"Verno!"_

_With a new addition..._

_"My name is Katerina Johnson, but everyone calls me Kat,"_

_ "Where are you from"_

_"Texas"_

It is amazing how four boys could change one girls life forever....

Based on the movie Stand By Me.

I do not own the movie or any of the characters. I do own Kat and Sky. 


	2. Characters

Characters

Kat Johnson

Sky Johnson

Chris 

Vern

Gordie

Teddy

Eye Ball


	3. Prologue     

Prologue 

Castle Rock was different then what everyone said it would be. A boring town not a lot of friendly people around. I had just moved here along with my abusive father and brother. My mother died years ago. I came from the south, my southern accent not really fitting into Castle Rock. I had only been here a week when the real trouble started, when four boys changed my life forever.


	4. Chapter 1 Meeting Kat

Chapter 1

* * *

"There is a new girl living next to me," Vern said one late evening. We all sat in our tree house talking about nothing.

"Yeah what she like," Chris asked.

"Well she has a brother and a dad, who aren't very nice to her, I hear them yelling at her all the time. Most of the time she sits on her front steps and cries," he explained.

"Girls like that are looking for attention," Teddy said, Teddy always thought everyone was looking for attention. I looked out towards the sky the sun was going down

"I have to go," I said getting up.

"Yeah me to, wait up Gordie," Chris yelled as I jumped down from the tree house, he jumped down to and we both made our way to our houses. 

* * *

I was told never to walk around at night by myself…I should of listen to the person who had told me that. The sun had gone down and the only light was given from the street lights. 

"Hey there…" someone said, I turned around to face four boys all older and bigger then me. I recognized one as Eye Ball one of my brother Sky's friends. 

"What do you want," I yelled backing away from them.

"To have some fun…' Eye Ball alighted.

"Not with me you won't, I am not afraid of you guys," I yelled.

"You will soon," he laughed taking out his knife. I looked at him horror in my eyes, and then I took off running along the dirt road. Eye Ball and his friends behind me. 

"You won't get away," I heard Eye Ball yell. Then suddenly I ran into someone, I would of fell to the ground but they caught me.

"Hey what are you doing," I heard a boy yell.

"Well if it isn't my brother Chris," Eye Ball said laughing, "And Gordie, how is your brother…wait he is dead."

"Leave my brother out of this," Gordie yelled.

"Get out of here Eye Ball," Chris yelled as he pushed me behind him. 

"This isn't over Kat," Eye Ball yelled and left with his three friends laughing behind him.

The two boys turned to face me. They stepped into the light from the street lights, and I got a better look at them. Chris the one Eye Ball had said was his brother was much better looking than Eye Ball, he had baby blue eyes and blonde hair, and he looked strong. Gordie wasn't bad either, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are you ok," Chris asked.

"Yes I am fine," I said backing up, I still couldn't trust them.

"We won't hurt you," Gordie said.

"You must be the new girl Vern was talking about," Chris said putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yes, I really have to get home," I said backing up more.

"We will walk you home," Gordie suggested.

"Yeah," Chris added.

"No that's really alright," I said.

"I think we should, Eye Ball might still around," Chris said walking with me.

"Yeah," Gordie said. I stopped to look at them both; I knew they wouldn't give up.

"Fine," I said.

"I am Chris by the way and this is Gordie," Chris said as we walked the dirt path to my house.

"I am Katrina but everyone calls me Kat," I said.

"Where are you from," Gordie asked.

"I am from Texas," I said stopping at my house.

"This is my house, thank you both, I don't know what I would do if I didn't run into you to," I said as I walked to my front door.

"No problem," Chris said walking away.

"If you ever want to hang out tell Vern he hangs with us to..." and with that the two strangers where gone….

Days passed and weeks rushed on. Summer was coming to an end and school would be starting. A new school with the same people in it. My brother Sky came in my room one night.

"Kat did you clean the bathroom yet," Sky yelled.

"No it is your turn," I said reading a magazine.

"Kat clean up the mess," he yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me up. 

"No," I yelled. Then he hit me across the face. I grabbed the pocket knife off of my dresser and held it up to him.

"Do that again and I swear I will use this," I yelled.

"Forget you," he yelled and slammed the door shut. I looked towards my window then decided to get out. My house was one story so I climbed out of the window and started down the street. The street lights where starting to come on. I walked by Vern's house, he talked to me once in a while. Vern and his three friends sat on his front porch laughing and smoking, they watched me walk by, staring at my every move. I walked towards the woods not stopping, not caring. Then I heard something behind me, I turned around…but no one. I began to walk faster and faster, until someone touched my arm. I spun around holding up my knife.

"Wow Kat it is me," someone said, then I noticed it was Vern.

"Shit Vern you scared the hell out of me," I yelled smacking him in the arm.

"Where you going," he asked.

"Anywhere except Castle rock," I yelled, turning around and started walking the other way, but someone else blocked my way. I never saw this boy before.

"Get the hell out of my way," I screamed.

"No,"

"No…who are you to be telling me what to do," I asked.

"Teddy knock it off," someone else said the voice belong to Gordie. Gordie and Chris walked up next to me.

"What is this shit leave me alone," I yelled. 

"Kat…" Chris stated to say as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't fuck with me Chris leave me alone, you don't live the life I do," I yelled holding my knife up. 

"Kat come back to Vern's house with us," Gordie said.

"We want to help you," Teddy said walking closer. I looked at all of them.

"Fine…"


	5. Chapter 2 Girls Not Aloud

Instead of going back to his house they brought me to their tree house.

"I thought girls weren't aloud in the tree house," Vern said as he climbed up.

"Shut up Vern" Teddy, Chris and Gordie all yelled. Everyone climbed up, I was last to go up. I hesitated could I trust for strange boys who I just met.

"Here…" I looked up and saw Chris; he gave me his hand and pulled me up. 

"Thanks," I said, he looked at me then he looked pulled out his cigarette pack and gave everyone a cigarette. He handed me one.

"I don't smoke," I said.

"What, you don't smoke," Teddy laughed.

"Shut up Teddy," Gordie said hitting him on the arm.

"I want to live a long life, not die early cause of smoking," I explained.

"That's all bullshit," Vern said.

"Ok we'll see when I am living and I am at your funeral," I laughed.

"You will be the only one there," Chris laughed and Gordie joined them.

"O ok what is this pick on the fat kid," Vern yelled.

"So Kat tell us about yourself," Gordie asked. I looked at everyone and they stared back at me.

"Well I moved here from Texas. My mom died a few years ago. I live with my dad, and brother Sky." I explained.

"The whole story," Vern said. I knew Vern knew there was more to my life.

"My dad is an alcoholic he is hardly around. My brother, he is the worst. I hate him so much. He is so mean," I cried a few tears running down from my eyes. 

"Does he hit you," Chris asked. 

"No," I said quickly a little to quickly, "well maybe, once, only once," I said, I looked at Chris, he didn't look like he believed me.

*Chris Point of View*

Kat was cool, but she was hiding something. She seemed to get along with the rest of the guys, and they seemed like they liked her. Her laughter broke through my thoughts.

"Is everyone ready for our sophomore year," Gordie asked.

"Yeah those girls with the big…"

"Teddy," Gordie yelled, he pointed to Kat. She laughed and watched Gordie and Teddy fight.

"Hey Kat," Vern yelled from across the tree house. She looked at him and waited for him to talk.

"How was Texas," he asked.

"I loved it there. My best friend lived there, Mike Johnson."

"A guy, best friend," Teddy asked.

"Yeah, so," 

"Girls and guys can't be best friends. Soon they start to like each other," he explained.

"No they don't," she said.

"Yes"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Ok stop," I yelled.

"Kats Point of View*

Everyone had fallen asleep, I had made my way down the tree house and sat by the lake. I felt someone walk up next to me.

"It is me Kat," Chris said sitting down next to me.

"My brother is going to kill me," I whispered watching the sun rise.

"Why," he asked.

"I didn't come home last night…"

"Well sneak through your window," he said.

"I am," I said getting up, " I have to go,"


	6. Chapter 3 First Day Of School

*Chris Point of View*

School had started up again. Everyone was sophomores. Gordie was in my English, and so was Kat, but no one had seen her after that night in the tree house. 

"Yo Chris," I turned around to see Gordie running towards me. I closed my locker and we both walked to English class. The teacher was an old lady.

"My name is Mrs. Franks, I am going to call roll," she said.

"Chris Chambers,"

"Here,"

"Dave Burns, Kyle Garrison, Katherine Johnson…"

I looked around; Kat was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where she is," I whispered to Gordie.

"Gordie…" But before Mrs. Franks could finish Gordie's name the classroom door busted open. Kat entered the room and walked quickly to the back of the class room.

"Nice to join us Katherine Johnson," she said, then she continued to call roll again. I turned around to look at Kat. She sat at her desk with her head down playing with a pen. 

"Chris Chambers turn around," Mrs. Franks yelled at me.

* * *

*Kat's Point of View*

The bell finally rang ending English class. I rushed out before Gordie or Chris could stop me. 

"Kat," I heard Chris yell from the hallway. I didn't stop I kept walking.

"Kat" Chris yelled again, grabbing my arm. 

"What," I yelled, Chris and Gordie looked hurt. "sorry," 

"What is your next class, we need to talk," Gordie asked.

"Lunch," I said.

"Great so do we, and Vern, and Teddy," Chris said.

"Great," I said smiling, but I really didn't want to talk to them, any of them. "I will meet you guys there."

"Ok" Gordie said smiling then walked into the cafeteria. I walked to my locker, and did the combo. I opened it up but it was quickly closed by someone else. I looked at the person it was Eyeball, and his friend Ace, they where seniors this year. 

"What do you want," I asked.

"We never got to finish up, from that night outside," Eyeball laughed.

"No that's ok," I said trying to get around them. 

"Move out of my way, I am late, Kat move…" I heard Teddy yell. He ran right into me almost making me fall. He then noticed Ace and Eyeball.

"Umm move aside," Teddy said.

"Come on Eyeball, next time we will get her," Ace laughed. The two boys moved aside and Teddy and I walked away to lunch, not saying anything. 

**ADDED JULY 30TH 2002**

The final bell rang, meaning school was out for the day. I stood in the hallway at my locker as kids pushed past me, trying to get out of the door to go home. I waited when the hall was empty and made my way down the hall. I heard someone in a classroom. I looked in and saw Eyeball, Ace and his friends. They saw me but I took off running down the hallway. I ran out the door and down the street to my house. They must have given up, because I couldn't find them anymore. I walked through the door to my house to find my dad sitting in a chair reading a news paper.

"Hey Kat how was school," he asked. I looked at him, he wasn't drunk, and he seemed to be giving up drinking.

"Ok same ol shit like last year," I said.

"O Sky told me about your four new friends," he said.

"He did," I asked.

"Yes, they seemed to change you," my dad said.

"In a good way, or bad way," I asked.

"Good,"

* * *

"Kat…Kat," I heard yelling coming from outside. I got up and opened the window.

"What," I yelled, I saw Chris, Vern, Teddy and Gordie standing outside my window.

"Get your ass down here," Chris yelled. 

"No," I didn't really want to talk to them 

"Fine then we are coming in."

"What….no," I yelled but it was to late they all climbed into my room through the window. I closed my bedroom door.

"Nice room," Teddy said picking up a bear. 

"Put that down," I said. 

"Is this your mom," Gordie asked picking up a photo of me and my mom in Texas.

"Yes," I said.

"She is pretty….like you," Chris said. I looked at him, blushing, I was starting to really like him, but I couldn't…

"Kat…" my brother yelled.

"Shit…" I whispered. My brother opened the door and saw the four boys in my room. He looked at my anger in his eyes….


	7. Chapter 4 Ace?

"Kat, dad wanted me to tell you he is going on a business trip for a few days," Sky said, a big grin on his face, and then with that he shut the door.

"What was that all about," Chris asked.

"I have no idea," I said sitting on my bed.

"Kat, why where you late the first day of school," Gordie asked. I looked at him then everyone else.

"I woke up late," I said.

"O Ok," Teddy said but I knew they didn't believe me.

* * *

Days passed and weeks rushed on and soon winter fell over Castle Rock. I walked down the hallway hugging my books to my chest.

"Kat," I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Ace running towards. Ace had started being nice to me when he wasn't around his group. 

"What," I said, "I am going to be late…again,"

"Are you going to the Winter Ball," he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You want to go with me," he asked, that surprised me, I couldn't say yes to Ace, his group hated me. "If you say no I am going to keep asking you."

"Ok I will go with you," I said and hurried off to my History class, Chris and Teddy where also in that class. I took my seat in front of Chris and next to Teddy. The bell rang and the teacher started class.

A few minuets later I saw a little paper fly on my desk from behind me. I opened it up and it was from Chris. He asked me if I was going to the dance and I wrote yes and threw it back to him, then Chris threw it to Teddy who wrote something them threw it to me. I opened it up again and they asked me who I was going with. I looked over at Teddy who put candy in his mouth. I wrote down Ace then threw it back to Teddy. I turned to look the other way so I would see his reaction. I heard him open it then a few seconds later gasp then start chocking on his candy. Everyone turned to look at him.

'tTeddy are you ok," The teacher asked.

"I am fine…' he choked out. 

The bell rang and I got out of the room before Teddy and Chris. I tired to hide but they caught up to me.

"What is this I hear about you going with Ace," Chris asked he looked mad.

"He asked me what was I suppose to say no?" I asked.

"Yes," Teddy and Chris both said at the same time.

'Well it is none of your business who I go to the dance with," I yelled and stormed off. 

WANT TO BE IN THE STORY

THEN FILL THIS OUT IN THE REVIEW

CHARACTER NAME:

AGE: (SCHOOL AGE FROM GRADES 9-12)

WHAT THE CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE:


	8. Chapter 5 Hell Dance

* * *

"I can't believe she is going with Ace to the dance," Teddy yelled. Chris, Vern, Gordie and Teddy all went to the tree house after school.

"So why do you care, where you and Chris going to ask her to dance with you," Vern laughed. Gordie also started laughing but stopped when he noticed Teddy and Chris weren't.

"O you're serious," Vern said.

"I am going with Mel Cramer," Gordie said.

"Is that the chick with brown hair…" Teddy started to say.

"Blue eyes, tall and skinny" Gordie added.

"Well I think we should just make sure Kat is ok tomorrow," Chris said.

'Yeah…"

* * *

The day of the dance came. I walked through the doors, looking around at everything. The room was decorated with blue and white streamers, and balloons. There was a DJ, and a table with drinks and food. I had on a sparkly blue dress that came to my knees. My hair was pulled into a bun and little blue flowers in it. I noticed Chris who was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans leaning against a wall. Vern, Gordie and his date Mel who was a friend, where also standing there. But Teddy was no where to be seen. Chris waved when I looked at him, I walked over.

"Hey Kat you look nice," he said.

"O thanks so do you,"

"So where is Ace," Vern asked.

"O I am meeting him here, I think," I laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe you asked that whore Kat here to the dance," Eyeball said as he stood outside with Ace and his group.

"Yea well I am only asked her here to get some, so when I drive her home, I don't bring here home," Ace laughed.

"I get it," Eyeball said.

* * *

"Guys…" Teddy yelled as he ran over to them, "O hey Kat,"

"Hi Teddy," I said.

"I was outside and I saw Ace and Eyeball," Teddy started to say.

"O so that's where he is," I said starting to walk to the door.

"No Kat, you can't dance with him," Teddy said.

"Why not,"

'Because…"

"O I get it, your jealous, you can' handle it that I have a date and you don't," I said and I stormed off.

"No that's not it…he isn't bringing you home after the dance…" but his voice faded out.

* * *

"Now what do we do," Teddy asked.

"Follow her," Chris said.

Kat walked outside to find Ace, Eyeball and the rest of the gang smoking. Ace threw his cigarette away when he noticed Kat. Eyeball and the rest of the gang left Ace alone with Kat.

"Say Kat how about we forget this dance and go somewhere else," he said taking her arm.

"No that's alright," she said, "how about we go inside," she said turning around to go back into the dance. But he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her go. He pulled her closer to him.

"Ace what are you doing, let me go," she yelled.

"Can't do that," he smiled.

"Let her go Ace," a strong voice said. Kat turned around to see Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern.

"What happens if I don't," Ace said, and then Eyeball and his gang appeared.

"Now Chris can't you see Kat and Ace are having a wonderful time without you," Eyeball said to his brother. 

"Let her go," Teddy said again.

'I can see you guys don't hear well," Ace said, pulling out a pocket knife. He threw Kat to the ground and went after Chris. 

"No stop," Kat yelled as she got up. 

"Stay out of this Kat," Ace yelled as he hit Chris. Chris hit him back. Ace grabbed Chris and threw him to the ground and brought the knife to his neck.

"Ace stop," Kat yelled running over to them. Eyeball grabbed her and threw her, but she was caught by someone.

"What is going on here," A voice yelled, everyone turned to see the person who yelled and caught Kat from falling.

"Ace, Eyeball what are you doing," Sky yelled. Ace got up and pulled Chris up to. He looked at Chris.

"This isn't over," Ace yelled. "Lets go," and he left with Eyeball and his gang.

Sky looked at the four boys then Kat.

'Can you guys leave for a minute," he said, he watched the four boys go back in the school.

"What are you doing Kat," he asked anger in his voice.

"Ace….Ace asked me to the dance," she said as she started to cry. "I said yes then…"

Sky got up and started to walk back into the school.

"Where you going," Kat asked.

"Back inside…"

* * *

I sat on the curb outside the school, crying. Everything was messed up, Teddy probably hated me for not listening to him. Now Ace, Eyeball and their gang where after Chris.

"Hey Kat," Mel said as she sat down next to me. She had on a red dress with pink flowers on it. Her hair was down. "Are you ok,"

"I am fine," I said wiping some tears away.

"Are you sure," she asked again.

'No…now Teddy hates me, I like him so much…" then I paused could I really like him. "And Chris is so sweet and cute,"

"I know," Mel said. "Lets go back inside," she said getting up. I got up to and we both entered the dance and a slowed song played. "Stand By me" by the Temptations played out of the speakers. I saw Gordie and Chris walk up to us. 

"May I have this dance," Gordie asked Mel and they went off.

"Care to dance," Chris asked putting his hand out. I took it and we walked to the dance floor. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

'Are you ok," I asked him.

"Yeah I am fine, I am getting use to it," he laughed.

"Where is Teddy?" I asked.

"I have no idea, he isn't mad at you," he said.

_If you're ever in trouble…stand by me…._

"May I cut in," someone said, I turned to see Teddy.

"Sure," Chris said and left. Teddy and I started dancing.

"Teddy I am sorry I didn't listen to you," I said a tear falling from my eye.

"It's ok," he whispered. We danced closer, and I put my head on his shoulder and listened to the music. 

_Stand by me…right by my side…_

Then the music faded out…. 

WANT TO BE IN THE STORY

THEN FILL THIS OUT IN THE REVIEW

CHARACTER NAME:

AGE: (SCHOOL AGE FROM GRADES 9-12)

WHAT THE CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE:


	9. Chapter 6 Love Is In The Air?

* * *

You knew spring was here, when the tress started getting leaves and when everyone was falling in love. 

_I call him… Lollipop lollipop…Oh lolli lolli lolli…Lollipop lollipop....._

I turned down the volume of my radio and looked outside as the mailman came. When he left I ran outside to get the mail. I had gotten closer to Teddy, Vern, Chris and Gordie. They all where sitting on Vern's front step staring at me as I got the mail. I noticed one letter was for me. I opened it up and read the note.

"O my god," I screamed not knowing I was yelling. The four boys came running over.

"What," Vern asked.

"Mike Johnson is coming to visit," I yelled.

"Who is Mike Johnson," Teddy asked.

"Her best friend from Texas," Chris explained. 

"When is he coming," Chris asked.

"Two weeks, and he says his mom and him are staying at my house," I explained

"For how long," Teddy asked.

"One week,"

"Sounds exciting, remind me not to come by when he is here," Gordie said.

"No you guys have to come by, I want you to meet him," I said.

"Fine…say you guys want to go to the lake"

We had ran into Mel while we where going to the lake and invited her to come along. When we got to the lake Teddy climbed up a tree then jumped out of it to the lake.

"He isn't going to live that long," Chris said as he sat next to me. Teddy, Vern and Gordie where already in the lake. I laughed along with Chris. 

"Come on you guys get in the water," Vern yelled.

"No," Chris said.

"Stop acting like a pussy Chambers," Teddy yelled. Chris got up took his shirt off then did a cannon ball in the water. Mel and I just laughed then we saw the four boys get in a huddle and started whispering.

"Now," Gordie yelled and the four boys came running out of the water. Mel and I got up and started running but they caught up to us. Teddy and Chris grabbed me. Vern and Gordie had also grabbed Mel. Mel went in first into the water then I was next.

"Shit that is cold," Mel yelled as she started to get out and I followed. I looked at Mel who had on a while shirt. 

"Umm Mel," I laughed. She looked at me then the four boys who stared at her chest.

"Shit," she said and started to walk away. I caught up to her and we both laughed and started to walk home. 

ADDED AUGUST23RD 2002

Two weeks came and I sat outside with Teddy, Chris, Vern and Gordie, waiting for Mike to come. Then a bus pulled up to the house, the doors opened up and Mike and his mom came out carrying luggage.

"Mike," I yelled running up to him, I flew into his arms hugging him. He spun me around and we both laughed.

"You changed a lot Kat," Mike said. 

"So have you,' I said looking him over. He had dark brown hair spiked up, blue eyes and he was taller than me, and has muscles. 

"O Mike, these are my friends," I said pointing to them. "Teddy, Chris, Vern and Gordie."

"Hi," Mike said. The four boys just nodded at him. Teddy and Chris giving him glares

Then Sky came out and helped Mrs. Johnson with her bags.

"Lets go inside," I said. Mike went in first then Chris, Vern and Gordie.

"He seems nice," Teddy said then walked in.

"Yeah your just saying that," I laughed as I walked in last.

"So…Kat you seem different," Mike said as we sat down. I sat in the middle, Teddy and Chris on both sides. Vern sat on the other couch and Gordie on the other side. Mike sat in a chair.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Well you seem happier than when you lived in Texas," Mike said.

"Well I am," I smiled.

"Yea well I know it was hard back home. You did everything after Charles left. Cleaned the house, cooked, hardly had time to live," Mike explained.

"Who is Charles," Vern asked.

"My oldest brother, he was really good at football, he got selected into the best schools. A months before he was suppose to leave for college my mother died. He stayed around for a while, missed his chance in going to college. He couldn't play football as good as he did, after mom died. He moved away, started a family. Haven't heard of him since," I explained. 

"But he doesn't know you move right," Teddy asked.

"No, my dad didn't contact him," I said. "So what have you been up to,"

"I moved out of that little trailer, your is still there, barely. Me and Jackie are seeing each other," he said.

"That's cool," 

"So how did you become friends with everyone," Mike asked.

"I was being attacked, Chris and Gordie came, saved me and we all been friends ever since," I said.

"How is Sky been treating you," Mike asked.

"He's been ok, something is changing him…."


	10. Chapter 7 Teddy and Kat?

As quickly as Mike came he left to go back to his life in Texas. Mike brought back the past that I was trying to forget. 

"I can't believe it is the last day of school," Teddy said as we sat at a table for lunch. It was a around table that only fit six, Vern on my right, then Gordie, Mel, Chris then Teddy on my left. This was the last time we would all sit together.

"Yeah we are going to be juniors," Mel said and laughed. Everyone else laughed along with her. I just sat there pushing my food around, day dreaming.

"What's wrong," Chris asked me. 

"I am not going to be juniors with you guys," I aid.

"Did you get held back, I thought you got straight A's, my cousin…"

"Vern shut up," Chris said.

"I am moving again…to Ohio, we have family down there, who we are staying with," I said not looking at them. 

"When," Teddy asked.

"Labor Day," I said a tear falling from my eyes, "I don't want to go,"

Then Chris started laughing.

"What is so funny," Vern asked.

"It is weird, when we met Kat she wanted to leave Castle Rock, now she wants to stay," Chris explained

"It is just weird, I don't know why my dad picked Castle Rock to move to," I said, "I never heard of Caste Rock until now, and I want to stay,"

"Then don't leave," Teddy said.

"Where would I go" I asked.

"Stay with us," Chris said. Then the bell ran telling us it was time for next period. 

After school I walked into the house finding no one was home. I walked into my dads room looking around, then I walked to the closet. I don't know what I was looking for, but something told me to look in the closet. I just knew my brother couldn't leave and not tell us where he went. I opened the door and a box fell out, spilling all of the papers inside it. I picked one up and read it.

_Dear dad,_

_Carolina and I moved to Castle Rock, Oregon, where I am opening a little food store. Tell Sky and Kat I said hi and hope to see them soon._

_-Charles_

  
"O my god, Charles is here," I yelled.

* * *

I ran out of the house, tears falling from my eyes. My dad had lied to us and now it just kicked in that I was moving when school starts. No more, Teddy, Vern, Chris and Gordie. Castle Rock won't compare to Ohio. I ran past Vern's house, but no one was around. I found myself at Teddies house standing at his driveway.

"Well are you just going to stand there or come up to the front porch," I heard Teddy say. 

"O sorry didn't realize you where there,' I said. I sat down on the bottom step and Teddy sat next to me. 

"What is this," he asked taking the letter. He read it over then looked at me.

"My dad knew he was here Teddy, Charles sent me all these letters. That's why my father moved here, to have closure from him. Cause Charles was mad at my father for letting him miss out on college." I explained.

"Are you going to see him' teddy asked.

"Maybe…" I said, then we sat there for a long period of time not staying a word. We both enjoyed each others company.

"Kat…" Teddy finally said, "why did you come here,"

It never hit me until now that I came to Teddies house because I liked him.

"Cause I like you," I said.

"I thought best friends can't like each other," Teddy asked.

"I was wrong," I whispered.

Teddy and I both stared at each other for a while. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't pull away, but I kissed him back. I had fallen for one of the four boys that changed my life forever.

The first day of summer finally came at last. It has been a year since I known Teddy, Vern, Chris and Gordie. We all sat up in the tree house along with Mel. 

"Something isn't right," Chris said. Teddy and I looked at each other then Chris.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You to, something is up," Gordie added.

"They hooked up," Vern said.

"Is he right," Gordie asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How can he guess it and we don't," Chris laughed.

"Well, I saw Kat walking home yesterday from the direction of Teddy's house," Verb said.

"Verno, you where spying," Teddy said.

"No, I just wanted to know," Vern said. We just sat there looking at each other in silence, no one had anything to say, it was like over the last twelve months everyone had said what they wanted to say. 

WHEN I GET 50 REVIEWS I WILL ADD MORE

47 + 3 = 50

ENDING COMING SOON....


	11. Chapter 8 Stand By Me

3 months later…the day before Labor day

The door bell rang, startling me. I climbed over the boxes that's where packed on the floor. The person behind the door kept ringing it. I opened the door to see Vern standing there ringing the door bell.

"Ok Vern, I know the bell works," I said. I saw Chris, Teddy and Gordie standing at the end of the driveway. I grabbed a paper on the counter and walked out of the front door, locking it.

"I am not so sure I should do this anymore," I said as I walked down the sidewalk.

"You have to, your leaving tomorrow you have to do this," Gordie said. 

"I know,' I said as I got to a one story house, that was blue. It was surrounded by a white picket fence. A car was in the driveway. I looked at the paper and it read 22 Daren road. I looked up at the house and it read 22. I took a deep breath, opened the gate and walked up to the door. I looked behind me at Chris, Teddy, Vern and Gordie. I rang the door bell, and I heard footsteps inside. A young man opened the door. He had short brown hair, brown hair, and muscular. It was Charles.

"May I help you," he asked looking at me then the four boys.

"Charles," I asked.

"Who are you," he asked.

"It is me Katerina," I said, a few seconds he realized what I had said, and picked me up and hugged me. 

"Come inside, all of you," he said. I stepped inside, and so did Chris, Vern, Teddy and Gordie.

"How did you find me," he asked, as we all sat down in chairs.

"I found your letters in a box," I said.

"Dad wouldn't let me see you," he said, "How is Sky,"

"He is ok, excited to move,"

"Your moving," my brother asked.

"Yea tomorrow, to Ohio, with our Aunt," I said.

"Who are these guys," Charles asked.

"O these are my best friends Chris, Vern, Gordie and my boyfriend Teddy," I said.

"You changed a lot Kat, like the way you look, the way you talk, you talk like your happier," my brother said.

"Well I guess you can say they changed me in a way…"

We talked through the night, about friends, family and life.

Teddy, Vern, Chris and Gordie walked me home after we left Charles's house. We came to my house. I looked at the four boys that changed my life forever. I gave each of them a hug then walked up to my front door and opened it. Before I went in I looked at them once more.

"See you guys around," I said.

"Not if we see you first…" Chris said. I smiled at them then walked into my house. I ran up stares, turned my little beat up radio on….

When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid

Oh I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

I walked to the window and looked outside and watched the four boys walk down the driveway. They all looked up at the window at me, then walked down the street. I watched them walk until I couldn't' see them anymore… 

Darlin' darlin' stand by me

Oh stand by me

Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever you're in trouble just stand by me

Oh stand by me

Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me


End file.
